Yuubou! Mikadzuki shojo!
by LA2
Summary: A princess who has finally grown must prove herself as a new threat arises and the hope of everyone lies within her hands and her power.


"Otome.."  
  
The voice was distant yet painstakingly clear, she whirled around her crimson eyes searched the misty depths, searching for the one who had called out her name, her head was foggy and she felt as if she was running in slow motion. She wanted to call out but her lips wouldn't move, she wanted to scream but instead she could do nothing she was helpless.  
  
"Isn't that how you have always been? Helpless? Yes you are a helpless one and now more people will suffer because of it." The voice that spoke was not the one that had spoken the cherished name earlier, this voice was cold and hateful, "Watch your self princess, you never know who it will be."  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Sweat beaded her brow as she shot up in bed her breath coming in rasps, "Nani?" She whispered in bewilderment.  
  
"Small Lady its almost breakfast time." A gray feline stretched in the early morning light and regarded her charge with large ruby eyes, "Is something the trouble?" She asked.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Diana." The one called Small Lady swung her legs around and slowly stood from her soft queen sized bed.  
  
"Quite cliché." Diana replied with a catlike grin as she watched Small Lady get ready.  
  
"ChibiUsa?" A knock sounded at the door, "ChibiUsa breakfast is on in five and your mother is looking more hungry than usual!" The voice that wafted through the door was one of friendliness, "Hai Makoto-chan!" Replied the girl who had now been identified with two names.  
  
She hurried with her hair, brushing the silky long light pink tresses and putting them into two small slightly pointed buns, the pigtails trailed past her hips and ended near her thighs she than scrambled into a pale blue strapless summer dress, which accented her beautiful curves and well- developed chest.  
  
Casting a glance into the mirror she made a quick face at the image. What looked back at her was a girl in her teens, around 16, her skin was olive with a healthy glow, her eyes quite deep with their crimson color and her hair quite long, she was about 5'3 and held a slim structure. "Princess Small Lady Serenity, ChibiUsa, Usagi and Sailor Chibi Moon when ever will you become powerful?" She whispered to her image with disgust before she sprinted from her room, Diana only a few steps behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of talking and laughter sounded from the breakfast room as fourteen women sat talking between mouthfuls.  
  
"Serenity! Swallow before you speak!" An exasperated voice came from dark ruby lips as one of the woman with long dark black locks wiped spit from her cheek, her dark violet orbs flaming.  
  
The one called Serenity barely batted an eyelash, "Oi! You're overreacting mean Rei-chan." She spoke in a regal tone that held a sort of child ness to it.  
  
Rei said nothing but gave a mean stare before returning to her waffles and watching Serenity out of the corner of her eyes to make sure no other type of food was spat at her.  
  
Seven of the fourteen couldn't help but giggle at the antics of the two, "The two of you are never going to grow up." Teased one of the women who sat only a few seats away and it must be said that if she had not been wearing a form fitting top she could have been mistaken for a member of the opposite sex.  
  
"Now Haruka, be nice to Serenity." Spoke her partner who held breathtaking features with aqua hair and the eyes to match.  
  
The other occupants of the room groaned, "Don't start that one." They all spoke in unison before erupting into laughter.  
  
"Ah! Gomen didn't mean to be late!" The cry came from ChibiUsa as she ran into the breakfast hall and quickly took a seat before jumping up as if a tack had been placed upon it, her cheeks turned rosy as she bowed her head, "Good morning minna." She spoke respectively as she had been taught to do.  
  
"Morning Hime!" Came the chorus.  
  
ChibiUsa smiled before taking her seat once again and looking at everyone assembled.  
  
She sat at one end of the table with the following to her left.  
  
Hotaru, with short black locks and deep violet eyes. JunJun with her green hair and stern eyes to match.  
  
VesVes, firey red hair and the flaming eyes.  
  
CereCere pink hair, a few shades more vibrant than her own.  
  
And finally PallaPalla, sky blue hair, the most childish of the group.  
  
This actually completed ChibiUsa's band of Neo Senshi but was not the end of the seating chart.  
  
Next sat Haruka and her partner Michiru.  
  
Than came Sestuna, or "Puu" one of Chibiusa's oldest friends with wise ruby eyes and deep emerald tresses.  
  
That ended the left side of the table on the opposite side sat Rei, her looks most defiantly matched her temper.  
  
Ami, navy hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Makoto, chestnut locks, and enchanting eyes.  
  
Minako, light blonde locks, and sky blue eyes.  
  
All of these were part of the infamous sailor senshi team who had helped build the current utopia in which they lived, they were also royalty of their respective planets.  
  
Finally came Neo Queen Serenity. ChibiUsa's mother with clear china like skin and deep sapphire pools, she held a hair style similar to Chibiusa's only her hair was silver and pulled into buns that were completely circle, her pigtails traveled well to the floor and between them nestled a crown that would one day be passed down. And of course there was the crescent moon whenever ChibiUsa saw the one upon her mother's forehead she, in a robot like manner, touched the one upon her own forehead.  
  
"Sleep well Chibi-chan?" Her mother asked from across the table. ChibiUsa was pulled from her thoughts and hesitated before she spoke, "Like a log mother!" ChibiUsa decided to answer in a happy manner instead of mentioning her dream.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a long while since the King of Crystal Tokyo had been alive and well, he had died shortly after the Black Moon rampage. There had been a mourning period but that was around 190 years ago and now very little was left around the palace to remind its occupants of his past existence for it hurt some far to much.  
  
The memories ChibiUsa allowed herself to remember of her father were only the happy ones as she slowly walked down the long hallway, her slender fingers trailed along the crystal wall as her eyes held a vacant, dreamy type look. A sigh escaped her parted lips.  
  
"PallaPalla sees that Hime is thinking, what is hime thinking about?" Came a voice as for the second time today ChibiUsa was pulled from her thoughts, "Eh? Ah PallaPalla-chan! I was just thinking about..."  
  
"Hime was thinking about Hime's father." PallaPalla answered with a sad smile her light blue eyes were filled with a type of understanding.  
  
A silence followed that statement, Chibiusa had always hated when PallaPalla read her mind but sometimes she had to admit it was somewhat handy, "Hai." She finally said breaking the stillness that had surrounded them.  
  
"Poof!" The blue haired solider suddenly yelled as she pulled something out of the thin air, it appeared to be a rabbit.  
  
"Ano......?" ChibiUsa stuided the rabbit before breaking out into peals of laughter.  
  
"PallaPalla made Hime smile!" The girl cried out excitedly as the rabbit disappeared in a flash of sparkles.  
  
"Hai you did. Now lets go train before Mars-san has a fit!" ChibiUsa ran off down the hall PallaPalla close to her heels  
  
~*~  
  
Ok I realize this might be shit.....But please read this and tell me what you think!  
  
Yes I know Sailor Saturn is not really part of the Neo Team but I decided to make her as such so deal!  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
San- Term of respect  
  
Ano- Um..or hmmm...  
  
Hime- Princess  
  
Otome- Madien  
  
Nani- What  
  
Chan- Term of enderment  
  
Gomen- Sorry 


End file.
